


There Will Always Be Something

by FrostCryptid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor saves Simon, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Temporary Character Death, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: A multitude of oneshots between Connor, Markus, and Simon during, and after, the game.





	1. Sadly, I Am Not His (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor visits Jericho to tell Markus about what would be happening with CyberLife, but gets a heart shattering reminder instead.

Connor saw Markus kiss Simon. His metaphorical heart broke at the sight. He had brought more biocomponents for Jericho since Kamski had bought CyberLife out. The two were on good terms and since seeing him for information when he was still hunting deviants, they saw each other more regularly to discuss plans for the future. Kamski basically kicked Connor out when he saw Connor staring out the massive window in his home.

“Go on. I know you’re eager to get back to Jericho and tell Markus the good news.” Kamski shook Connor’s hand when offered. “Come by and visit more We have so much more to talk about.”

“Of course. I’ll be by soon.” Connor clasped his hand with Kamski before he departed the home.

As Connor looked on, he couldn’t help thinking how much of a fool he was for even thinking he had a chance. Why should he though? All he ever did was hunt Markus and other deviants, trying to put an end to their freedom before they could ever have a taste of it. He was dangerous to those around him; dangerous to everyone he knew and loved. He backed away from the room and turned to find North standing there, about to walk in the room. 

Stress level: 53%

“Connor?” She seemed confused but happy to see him. They had gotten over what happened at Markus’s speech and found they had more in common than they thought. Thankfully, a beanie sat atop his head, hiding his LED he knew was glowing a violent red. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” _Lie, lie, lie._ “Markus is busy right now, can you tell him I brought spare biocomponents?” Lying to North was stupid, even by Connor’s knowledge, but he needed to leave and figure out why it hurt so much seeing Markus with Simon.

“Of course, but,” she paused, possibly scanning him over for anything wrong, “did someone do something to you? If someone did, you can tell me. I’ll relay it to Markus and we’ll handle it.” North looked at him concerned. Was he really that much of an open book now that he was a deviant?

Stress level: 71%

“No, no. Nothing like that. Being a deviant is harder than I thought.” Connor chuckled, hopefully covering up any hurt showing. North was the last person that should be caring about him. She needed to focus her efforts on Jericho more than she needed to on Connor. “Anyway, Hank and I planned to have dinner tonight and what he calls ‘father and son bonding time’.” Before he could get away from her, he felt her grab his arm.

“Don’t do anything stupid. You need something, you call me, got it? It’ll be just between us.” That concerned look again and now worry was mixed with it. Connor couldn’t unclench his jaw so he just nodded. North let him go and walked into Markus’s room without a care on what was going on. Maybe she knew and was with Markus and Simon too? He didn’t hear anything, so maybe that was it.

Stress level: 96%

Connor easily made his way out of Jericho and onto the streets of Detroit with no place in mind. Hank’s home was a comfort to Connor but he didn’t want to bother the man with how he was feeling. Instead, he went to his lonely apartment he still had from CyberLife and one Kamski decided to keep for him. The place was bare safe for a bed and a standard kitchen that he had no need of. A charging station was located in the main room for him but tonight he felt like the bed was more appropriate.

Connor removed his clothing easily and took out some sweat pants and a loose shirt to wear.He went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. The lights turned on. The first thing that caught his eyes was his LED glowing a bright red. Without caring, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife before going back into the bathroom. He felt nothing as he put the sharp edge of the knife to the LED until he popped it off. It dinged somewhere on the floor of the bathroom.

Even without it, he still recognized himself. Connor just looked that much more human. He ordered a pair of non prescription glasses, thinking it might help him look even more human, more forgettable and unintimidating.

Because who would ever want to call the famous Deviant Hunter theirs?

Connor’s stress level hit 99% but stayed that way. He was conscious of why it would never go to 100% and wasn’t that frustrating? Destroying himself would have disastrous consequences, because of his diplomacy between Jericho and the DPD, and he felt Kamski would bring him back even if Connor asked not to be. The man had a discreet sadistic side to him.

Finally, he shut off the light in the bathroom and went to the bed to power off for the night. He didn’t want to think anymore. All he wanted was the peace that it would bring so he didn’t have to feel. It found him faster than he looked for it and sunk into the darkness without a care.


	2. Understanding (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor saves Simon as atonement. Tricking the blind android wouldn't be in his best interest, especially when they were in a moving vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet and I can't believe how much attention this has gotten from just one chapter! Thank you so much :'))
> 
> In this scenario:  
> Connor chased Rupert. Rupert killed himself by jumping off the building.  
> Hank called for Connor throughout The Eden Club.  
> Connor let the Tracis go.  
> The Tracis told Markus this and his name since Hank called him several times.  
> Markus told the others and told them his name.  
> Simon is left behind during Public Enemy and shoots himself.  
> Connor reactivates Simon and saves him while Hank has everyone distracted.  
> Simon knows who Connor is but not by voice.

Connor flinched back from Hank when the man tried to grab him. So far in this investigation, Connor hadn’t died once. When he touched the deviant before it shot itself though, he felt it die. He felt Daniel’s double die as he saw the name Jericho. He wasn’t touching Daniel when it was shot but observing it had Connor thinking he knew what it was going to feel like. Connor had to know if there was a bullet, he had to-

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor. His thought processors stopped completely and he felt at peace for a moment. This hug of Hank’s felt nice even though he shouldn’t be feeling this way; scared out of his mind he had died with the android. Someone coughed but Hank had to have done something for them to walk away. A glare would have been the most probable cause but it didn’t matter because Hank decided to get close to an android without so much as an ounce of anger.

“You still with me, kid?”Hank’s voice brought him back from the brink of panic and wasn’t that funny? A supposed machine feeling panic. Maybe deviancy was closer than Connor thought.

“I was scared. I don’t want to die, Hank.” Connor felt the man tighten his hold on him. With Hank, he felt better. Now though, he had to sort through his feelings about the android that destroyed himself.

Itself.

Why couldn’t Connor focus on the most important thing about deviants? They were only faking what they felt, they didn’t have real emotions. They were machines. Like Connor.

So then why did he even feel scared in the first place?

When he stood in front of Daniel and the android that short himself on the roof, he would knew. Connor saw their faces again and it clicked in his mind. It’s what made him decide on the next course of action, which would possibly get both himself and Hank fired, but it was the only way he could save the android from Jericho.

From reading Rupert’s mind and decoding his journal, Connor knew exactly where Jericho was. Once he found where Jericho was, he removed Daniel’s biocompent, letting it settle in his pocket. Then he took Rupert’s hat and coat, putting them on the android. He needed to sneak them both out without raising suspicion in the DPD. After they were out of the building, Connor would reactivate the android and take him back to Jericho.

Thankfully, all eyes were still on Hank and Perkins. Connor was able to make his move and take the android out of the precinct peacefully. He quickly called for a taxi, telling it to take them to Ferndale Station.

When it was safe to do so, Connor put the biocomponent in the android. All he had to do was wait.

“Where am I?” Connor looked over and breathed with relief. “Who’s there? Why can’t I see anything?”

“We’re going to Jericho. You shot yourself, it may be why you are unable to see right now. Don’t worry though. We’ll be safe soon.” Connor hoped this android didn’t recognize his voice. He would have to deactivate him until they did get to Jericho. “What’s your name?”

“Simon. My name’s Simon. You said Jericho? Thank rA9.” Simon seemed to start crying. He sat up quickly though, thinking of something. “The deviant hunter, the police. They were after me. Why…?” Everything stopped in that moment of realization for the both of them. “Who are you?”

“My name is Connor.” It was a mistake but he needed Simon to trust him so Markus would at least give him a chance to explain. Nothing had been fair during his time chasing down deviants and trying to understand them. Now here he was, with one crucial person to Jericho after everything that’s happened. Connor wouldn’t be welcomed anywhere should Simon tell Markus what happened and turn him away.

“Connor? The deviant hunter?” As Simon went to reach for the door handle of the taxi, Connor gently stopped him. He wanted to explain himself and if Simon still wanted to leave, he could. “Now I’m a prisoner?”

“No. I want to have a chance to say something before you get lost in the city since you have no eyesight.” They both went back to sitting as they were. Connor knew he didn’t have long, so he started from where he felt he first devianted; with sparing the Tracis.

Simon listened to every word and held onto them. He looked baffled by what he was being told, but would wait until Connor was finished. When the part about shooting himself came up, Simon listened intently. After all, when he shot himself, Connor actually felt his first emotion. His first true emotion about being scared, not wanting to die and leave his father figure Hank and Sumo by themselves.

“You felt that?” Simon asked when Connor was finished speaking. “You felt when I died and that’s what made you wake up and _think_? I would have never believed it if you didn’t tell me. Can I?” Simon reached out his hand, pulling his skin back to show the white underneath.

Without so much as hesitation, Connor locked hands with him and showed him his thoughts and feelings. How Hank held him and made him take a break after they got back to his place. Him trying to play with Sumo even if the dog only wanted to lay on him and sleep.

“Thank you, Connor. When we get to Jericho, I’ll take you to Markus to speak to him.”

“That means more than you know.” Connor sat back and rested his head on Simon’s shoulder, calm now that Simon knew what he went through and understood it.

“I think I do.” Their hands stayed locked; skin still pulled back. Simon nestled his chin atop Connor’s head, at peace with someone he thought would be an enemy but actually a great ally and maybe more.


	3. Sadly, I Am Not His (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry caused Hank to make Connor move in with him and Sumo loves it. Something was missing though and it turns out, it had been waiting for him to realize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single one of you continue to blow my mind with the kudos and comments. They all mean more than you know, really. Thank you so much :')) <3

A week later had Connor moved in with Hank, very reluctantly, as the lieutenant forced himself in Connor’s apartment and saw how empty it was. It just made Hank angrier and he dragged Connor to his car to take him back to Hank’s place. The day after they went back to Hank’s, they went to a clothing store. The selection was vast and Connor didn’t know the first thing to pick before Hank just shoved a bunch of hoodies, shirts, sweats, and jeans. Socks and shoes were also included.

Connor didn’t ask how Hank would pay for everything and it seemed like a good choice after they got home and Hank pulled him into a hug. He also threatened to place a tracker in Connor if he ran off again.

Sumo benefited well from Connor moving in. The dog had a playmate and someone to walk him. Being outside a couple times a week when they were done with work helped Connor stay calm; his stress levels were minimal as long as Hank was in the vicinity. He rarely ran into any other androids on these walks, and that was fine with him.

The glasses he ordered arrived at Hank’s since he had changed the shipping address last minute, not wanting someone else to pick them up since he didn’t live in his apartment anymore. Hank had taken one look at him and immediately had to do a double take.

“You’re looking good, son. I’m proud of you.” Hank smiled at him at ruffled his hair, making his curls more prominent. “There. Now you’ll even confuse Gavin for being someone else.”

“I’m not anyone else, Hank. I’m still Connor, the android created by CyberLife.” No longer saying ‘sent’ because of his deviation and Kamski now running things at the company. It was the most ideal choice since CyberLife would never leave Connor alone otherwise. Kamski had even reprogrammed Amanda to stay out of Connor’s head unless otherwise instructed by Kamski himself.

“I just mean you look so different he probably wouldn’t recognize you with one glance, or even a second one. God, I hope he doesn’t. You deserve better than what that cocksucker says to you.” Hank patted Connor’s shoulder before turning to the house. He walked in, letting Sumo out at the same time. The dog ran up to Connor happily as he wagged his tail.

“Hey, boy.” Connor pet Sumo with a smile. “Come on, I bet you’re hungry.”

“Connor?” Someone appeared at the end of the driveway. Sumo growled lowly, warning them not to come any closer. It was surprising since he hadn’t done so when Connor broke into Hank’s house awhile back. “I just want to talk.”

“Sumo, hush.” Connor stayed by Sumo as he turned towards Markus. “Hello, Markus.” He was curious why the android would be there but he had his suspicions North had said something the last and final time Connor ever stepped foot in Jericho. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to thank you for the biocomponents and thirium. Kamski told us you settled negotiations flawlessly with him when he asked us to stop by. You’ve been an amazing help in all of this, especially with the androids you saved from CyberLife.” Markus took a step closer but stopped when Sumo growled again. He watched as Connor comforted the dog telling him to go inside and get dinner.

“It was no problem. Part of my programming, nothing more.” He nudged the dog to get a move on. “Sumo doesn’t like strangers around me. For some reason, he’s fine with Hank.” Connor decided to change the subject as he watched the dog do as he was told but still kept an eye on Markus until he was inside. The two androids stood facing each other.

Markus quickly made his way over to Connor, tugging him close enough, their bodies lined one another. He noticed the LED missing from Connor’s temple and the glasses he wore. Too human looking, but that was what Connor wanted, isn’t it? Thought processes whirred, trying to find a reason why the other would want that. “Why did you want to look human?”

“I am unwanted in both worlds, This is a reminder that I can fit in better as an unassuming human. Hank and Sumo are probably the only two being who care.” More words were left unsaid but this close to Markus had Connor rethinking everything he saw at Jericho. “Why are you here, Markus? Don’t you have Simon and North to get back to?”

That looked like it struck a nerve. Markus looked at him with something akin to surprise. “Simon and North?”

“You are in a relationship with them. They deserve to know where you are and act accordingly.” Meaning they should tail Markus in case he did something stupid like visit an android not worth his time.

“Simon maybe, but North? No. She’s just a good friend. That’s another reason I came. I think there was a misunderstanding somewhere along the line. North told me you came to see us about what Kamski said. What did you see, Connor?” Markus looked deep into Connor’s molten brown eyes.

“Yes, please. Tell us what you saw.”

Connor’s head whipped to look over Markus’s shoulder. What he saw there made him push Markus away from himself so quick, it was over in a millisecond. “Hello, Simon. Markus was just leaving.” He certainly predicted that one.

“I’m sure he was, judging by the way he was holding you.” Connor flinched, wanting to run inside, where he knew Hank was ready to defend him. This was his fault though. No running away from this. “I honestly don’t know where he thought it was a good idea to have all the fun without me.”

“Simon?” He was confused as Simon wrapped his arms around Connor like Markus had done a few moments ago.

“Clueless.” Markus smiled as he said it. Connor blinked, still not understanding what was going on.

“Yes, but so were you when it first happened between us.” Simon chuckled as he saw Markus roll his eyes. “Anyway, Connor. We both know what you saw when you came for a visit. We were reassuring each other that you would accept our love and enter into a relationship with the both of us.”

Once the words had time to process, Connor teared up. “Oh.” He buried his face in Simon’s neck, crying with relief. " _Oh._ ”Hands laid against his back, rubbing it.

“See?” Markus kissed Connor’s head from behind, happy to have the two most important people in his life together. He laughed when Simon hushed him, letting Connor’s weight settle against the two of them easily.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Hank yelled from the front door, but stopped his rampage when he found all three androids crying and huddled together with smiles. “Well, well, well.”

Connor wasn’t Markus’s or Simon’s.

He was theirs.


	4. Atonement For the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Connor remembering Daniel with Simon prompt please! Simon asking Markus why Connor acts weirdly to him. Eyes shifting, robotic. Markus assumed Connor has a crush on Simon and decided this brilliant plan to make Simon and Connor spend time together. (Order them two to gather spare parts or help fix the destruction they did in capitol park) then Connor tells Simon about Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr prompt and I kind of touched on in another chapter but this kind of goes deeper into those feelings.

After they had won their freedom and humans took notice of them, Simon started realizing Connor only ever spoke to North, Josh, or Markus. Whenever they came to New Jericho, they would purposefully avoid Simon. Maybe Connor thought Simon was just another android that fought with Jericho instead of being it’s old leader and one of Markus’s close friends. If that was the case, he would have to talk to Connor one on one. If not, then he needed to talk to Markus as soon as possible.

Connor walked into Jericho, like they always did when they needed to speak to Markus about how they all were doing and how talks for their people were going. As soon as Simon got close to the door where they all were talking, Connor sped out of there like rA9 was on their heels, cursing them and their family. Simon’s shoulders dropped.

“Simon?” Markus called from the other side of the room. “Come sit with me.” He barely heard the request over his processors working double time to figure out if he had ever done anything to their favorite detective. It hurt to think he may have done so somehow. Simon takes a seat at the table next to the large bay window Markus had in his room. “I think I know what might be going on.”

“Please, feel free to inform me because I feel like Connor hates me.” Simon was finally able to speak about what he felt like was happening. “No matter what I do I feel like I’m dealing with a wild animal that’s extra skittish around certain people.” When said aloud, it sounded worse than in his head but the words were out in the open now. No chance to take them back before Markus takes ahold of them.

“Trust me, they don’t. They want to know how you’re doing just as much as they want to know about everyone else. Your name specifically is brought up more often than not.” A smile spread on Markus’s face, which had Simon slightly worried. He knew he really shouldn’t be but with an outlandish claim like that, it was hard.

“I’m sure he asks after you and the others just as much.” From the look on Markus’s face though, Simon had a feeling that wasn’t the case. If it wasn’t, then what was going? Why would Connor be asking about him more often than anyone else? Simon wasn’t nearly important as Markus. North and Josh were exactly the same as him but Connor only asked after him.

“Simon.” Markus huffed, knowing Simon knew it was hidden laughter. “You keep thinking on it. Meanwhile, we’ll have Connor to ourselves over the next week since Hank is making him take time off work to help us out. You and them will be getting some fresh city air, picking up spare biocomponents and thirium from more than a few places.”

The statement left Simon speechless and he had to stay sitting while he thought it over. He would be with Connor in the same vehicle for more than a couple hours the next seven days. Truly he had no idea how to feel about that. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? What happens when Connor finds out they have to do this because you said so? I don’t want to put them in that position.” Whatever happened that made Connor want to avoid Simon was fine. That was their preferred coping method to use.

“This won’t get settled if they keep avoiding you and if you start accommodating them by accepting their avoidance. You have to make them face whatever their going through. Make them look it dead in the eyes and say ‘I can do this’ or something of the like.” Markus smiled at him, the one that he rarely ever showed in public and saved for people closest to him. He helped Simon out of the chair, since Simon was too frozen to move.

“When do we start going around the city?” Simon had to ask because he had a funny feeling on what Markus was going to say next. He most certainly wasn’t going to like it making him ask himself why he even bothered in the first place. “You know what? I’ll just make sure I’m ready by the time Connor usually comes around.”

“Good idea. I’ll direct them to the van when they get here tomorrow.” Markus thought himself so clever on what he was doing but all Simon could feel was dread. What would Connor think about all this when they found out they would be alone with Simon for the majority of the day all week?

Time was lost to him and the next day came in a blink of an eye. It still made hims upset that Markus planned on telling Connor at the last possible second what they would be doing. Would they walk out? Would they get angry? Would they shut down? Simon couldn’t help worrying about the outcome.

“Connor! We’re happy to have you here with us.” Markus laid a hand on their shoulder before maneuvering them to where Simon was sitting. The closer they got to him, the more they tried to squirm away but Markus must have had a firm grip on them. “Simon, take Connor out to the van and let them know what’s going on for today.”

Connor looked like they wanted to talk to Markus alone but he walked away before Connor was given the chance. Simon knew their leader did that on purpose. He shook his head, motioning to Connor with his head. “Let’s go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we’ll get back.”

The other didn’t say anything and did as suggested. The majority of the week went exactly like that. The two would meet up in the mornings, drive around with minimal conversation, and get back where Connor would leave without a word to anyone. When the last day of them working together came around, Connor spoke to Simon.

“I’m sorry.”

Simon kept his eyes on the road but perked up when he heard the apology. “What could you possibly sorry for? I feel like I should be the one telling you that. Whatever I did, I am sorry.”

“It wasn’t you. I knew another PL600. Not personally but enough to know and understand why he turned deviant.” Connor’s voice faded out. Simon felt they were working up the courage to continue what they wanted to say. “His name was Daniel, and I’m the reason he was killed.”

“You don’t have to tell me anymore if you can’t. That’s enough to understand what happened.” He couldn’t make Connor keep reliving what happened when they were still a machine. It wasn’t their fault.

“I want to tell you. Daniel looked exactly like you. I didn’t want to condemn you like I did him.” Connor took a deep breath even though they knew they didn’t need it. “He was threatening a little girl, and I had to find a way to stop him before he killed her. He turned on the family he was caring for because they were going to replace him. I think he felt it was the only way he could get revenge on humans. Daniel is one of my biggest regrets.”

“The avoidance makes sense now.” Simon parked the van in their last stop of the day. “I can’t say I understand your feelings, Connor, but let me show you who I am. If you give me the chance, I will let you in my world.” The other laid their head against Simon’s and nodded.

When they got back to New Jericho, they were both smiling and Markus thought he had done something good until he got a punch in the shoulder from Connor, telling him exactly what they thought of his harebrained idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
